Barney: Read with Me, Dance with Me VHS 2003
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Bob the Builder: The Knights of Fix-a-Lot *Kipper: Playtime *Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny *The Wiggle:s Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie *Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * Barney and Friends Home Video * "Read to Me" * "Dance with Me" Ending Credits * Founder/Creator: Sheryl Leach * Executive Producer: Randy Dalton * Supervising Producer: Linda Houston * Director: Jim Rowley * Associate Producers: Julie Hutchings, Charlotte Spivey, R. Shawn Kelly * Writers: Mark S. Berthnal, Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Audio/Music Director: Joseph Phillips - JP Productions, Inc. * Performance Directors: Shelley C. Aubrey, Christine Lanning * Vice President of Content Development: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. * Cast: ** Barney's Voice - Dean Wendt ** Barney's Costume - Carey Stinson ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Costume - Kyle Nelson ** Kami - Makyala Crawford, ** Gianna - Selena Gomez ** Whitney - Kayla Levels ** Angela - Demi Lovato ** Mario - Zachary Soza ** Sarah - Hayden Tweedie ** Nick - Grayson Vanover ** Min - Pia Manalo * Production Manager: Steven G. McAfee * Associate Directors: Brian Mark, Eric Nordberg * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagen Velten * Costume Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry * Stage Manager: Nick Bllarini, Jr. * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: McKee Smith, Laura Cargile, Laura Santamaria * Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineers: Bink Williams, Wayne Cook * Technical Director: David Peak * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Harold Boch, Paul Cox, Bruce Harmon, Van Smalley, Vic Sosa * Video Tape Operators: Mark Hawkins, Jimmy Young * Production Sound Mixer: Malcolm Johnson * Audio Assistants: Brad Womack, Brenda Galgan * Post Production Audio: Neal Anderson, Pat Sellers, Casey Stinson * For JP Productions, Inc.: Stephanie Dalvit, Michelle Lindahl, John Maraden * Best Boy Electric: Ricky Long * Lighting Board Operator: Stephen Ritchey * Grip/Electrician: John Knight * Property Master: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Props: Tim McGarity * Prop Builder: Alan Elson * Set Dresser: Susan McGill * Shopper: Stephanie Emery * Assistant to the Production Designer: Kathryn Yingling * Art Department Coordinator: Jennifer Garlington * Crafts: Lyle Huchton * Greenperson: Kelley Johnston * Construction Coordinator: Daniel M. Leonard * Carpenter: Kelton Cole * Art Department Assistant: Greg Beutel * Scenic Painters: Mikhail Dimov, Cathy Miller * Makeup Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: John Paul Elson * Costume Design Assistant: Tom Jaekels * Wardrobe Supervisor: Ken Webher * Costume Shop Manager: Traci Hutton * Set Costumer: Leila Heise * Assistant Choreographer; Christine Lanning * 2nd Assistant Director: Brian Mack * Executive Assistant: Shauna Diaz * Assistant to Producer: Jillian Jester * Script Supervisor: Jackie Boyer * Writing Team Manager: Bob Evans * Script Coordinator/Typist: Ruthy Horak * Educational Research: Lori Plummer, M. Ed., Nancy Batchelder * Teacher: Jill Richer * Child Supervisor: Marilie Hunter * Character Shop Supervisor: Mark Wagenhurst * Character Technician/Manager: Shauni Mast * Character Technicians/Wranglers: Dana O'Neal, Janet Bush, Gilbert Gonzales, Tracy Poe * Character Stitcher: Margaret Fostter * Manager of Production Accounting: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Jayne Royall * Payroll Accountant: George Engman * Production Assistants: Mike Scott, Ryan Walden * Animation and Video Effects: Janimation * Additional Graphics and Video Effects: Post Asylum * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * "I Love You" Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody - Traditional ©1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * The names and chaarcters, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, "Barney & Friends" and the Barney and star and overlapping dino spots logos are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tim Off. The Baby Bop name and character and "Barney & the Backyard Gang" is a trademark of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Executive in Charge: Jocelyn Stevenson * "Barney and the Backyard Gang"TM and "Barney and Friends"® were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * ©2003 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Barney Home Video Category:2003 Category:VHS Category:Hit Entertainment